No Time No Distance
by Sabastu
Summary: ¿Tiempo? ¿Distancia? ¿Qué significan ellos para dos corazones que realmente aman? Basado en el cap final del manga 545. Especulaciones y fluff. [ OU ] [ Mashiverse ] [ OS ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! QwQ/ ¿Lo apoyan?


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo admito, me puse a llorar desde las 5am que vi los raw koreanos.**

 **xD**

No tanto por que no haya Jerza explícito, sino porque de 48 páginas, ni una viñeta fue para interacción Jerza.

Pero, bueno… el Jerza me hizo empezar a escribir para superar una depresión y escribiendo superaré este desanimo.

¿Para algo están aún los fics, no?

Por cierto, para cuando estoy publicando esto aún no he leído la traducción (Solo la página donde sale Hisui con Jellal y la Erza peinándose), así que si algo parece fuera de lugar con la referencia al cap, luego lo arreglo.

 **¡VIVA EL JERZA!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dedicado a:**

 **Vita**

 _~No he llorado sola, ella ha llorado conmigo~_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **No Time. No Distance**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La noche era pacífica y algo ventosa, pero era hermosa.

La fiesta de Lucy para celebrar el logro de su libro había sido un éxito, y en el gremio no había más que orgullo para con ella. Ver a todos divertirse, celebrar y relajarse cuando hacía casi tan poco habían corrido con tantos peligros la hacía sentir llena de razones para agradecer, pero ―y sin miedo a sentirse egoísta―, la razón que la llenaba de más alegría era que _él_ , y su gremio, habían sido indultados días atrás.

Él ahora era un hombre libre.

 _Porque Jellal lo merecía._

Merecía ser liberado de esa parte de su peso porque la mayor parte de su vida la había estado viviendo por el bien de los demás, arriesgando su vida para que otros no sufriesen el dolor, y la violencia, que él, lo que cada miembro de Crime Sorcière y ella misma, habían vivido a causa de la magia oscura.

 _Todos ellos merecían vivir._

Una ráfaga de frío viento golpeó su rostro y meció su cabello suelto, de tanto estar calmando las peleas entre los miembros de Fairy Tail para que no arruinasen la noche de Lucy había terminado despeinada, sin embargo era algo bueno, el chal que cubría sus hombros apenas y le brindaba calor así que su cabello era útil en ese momento.

¿Por qué no usaba su re-equip para obtener una prenda más cálida?

 _Porque ―aunque sonase tonta― quería verse linda para él._

Para Jellal.

El hombre que a un par de metros de ella estaba recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en las estrellas, la capucha de su capa de viaje sobre la cabeza no le permitía ver su expresión, pero ella sabía que en ese momento él estaba tranquilo.

 _En paz._

― **Lamento haberte pedido verme a esta hora. Pero aunque la lacrima ha sido útil estos días, quería hablar contigo personalmente** ―Jellal bajó la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella, su sonrisa gentil se encargó de brindar la calidez que su chal no le daba―. **Gracias por venir.**

― **No tienes por qué agradecérmelo** ―le sonrió ella de vuelta sin darse cuenta que solo ese gesto podía ponerlo de rodillas a él.

― **Al contrario** ―rebatió él descruzando los brazos y caminando hasta Erza―. **Tengo muchas cosas por las que agradecer** ―apenas sus pasos lo dejaron frente a la hermosa mujer sus dedos buscaron sujetar uno de sus mechones escarlatas―. **Muchas, muchas cosas…** ―continuó, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose en la seda vibrante de su cabello.

― **¿Muchas cosas?** ―las mejillas de Erza ganaron color y calor ante esas palabras y el accionar del hombre frente a ella.

― **Sí** ―Jellal soltó un suspiro―. **Aunque aún no todo es perfecto.**

― **Nunca nada fue, es o será perfecto, Jellal.**

― **Y como siempre, tienes razón, Erza** ―el azulado dirigió su mirada al cielo por un momento y luego volvió a los ojos de ella, sin duda el brillo en ellos le ganaba a cualquiera de las esferas ardientes allí arriba―. **Tus palabras son otra de las muchas cosas que agradezco.**

― **Yo también agradezco haber tenido y tener aún las tuyas** ―respondió ella con verdad absoluta―. **¿Cómo manejan los demás lo del indulto real?** ―preguntó tratando de mantener calmado su corazón, la mirada de Jellal era tan dulce que la hacía divagar en posibilidades tan infinitas como la cantidad de estrellas que él tanto adoraba.

― **Creo que lo manejan mejor yo** ―soltó una especie de risa contenida y al ver la preocupación en la mirada de Erza subió su mano, deslizándose por el mechón de cabello que tenía hasta acariciar su mejilla con la yema de su pulgar, delicadamente, como se debe tocar las alas frágiles de una mariposa―. **Es decir, lo han asimilado más rápido.**

― **¿Y por qué no deberían?** ―Erza se permitió ladear su rostro para que el dedo de Jellal tocase más de su piel―. **Lo merecen.**

Jellal asintió.

― **Pero aunque lo merezcamos** ―respiró hondo y alejó su mano de ella, si seguía tocándola no podría hacer nada de lo que había llegado a hacer―, **aún hay muchas cosas de las que hacernos cargo.**

― **¿La Reina Hisui se los pidió?** ―Erza a veces se sorprendía de sí misma por ser capaz de continuar una conversación a pesar de tener el corazón a punto de romperse.

― **Sí. Fue una de las cosas que nos dijo** ―sonrió con tristeza, la parte de _vivir_ era la que le causaba nerviosismo.

 _Ni haciendo memoria recordaba un momento en que hubiese vivido para sí mismo._

― **¿Jellal?** ―le llamó preocupada al verlo tan pensativo de pronto, sin embargo él volvió a su rostro sereno en cuanto la escuchó.

― **Crime Sorcière ha reunido mucha información sobre muchos gremios oscuros** ―explicó― **. No podemos simplemente desaparecer sin encargarnos de eso antes. No sería justo.**

― **No, no lo sería** ―aceptó agradecida de la ráfaga de viento que los azotó con fuerza y secó la humedad extra que se estaba acumulando en sus ojos.

― ** _No_ , no lo sería** ―repitió él, su corazón tembló al percibir su tristeza.

― **Pero al menos** ―la voz de Erza tomó un color un poco más alegre―, **ahora lo harán como personas libres, y si lo necesitan pueden pedir ayuda abiertamente al reino o a cualquier gremio. No… no tienen que hacerlo todo solos.**

― **Así es** ―ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida―, **aunque siempre, legal e ilegalmente, hemos podido contar con Fairy Tail.**

― **Y podrán seguir contando con nosotros** ―le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y así se quedaron unos minutos.

Observándose sonreír mientras sus corazones gritaban como prisioneros en su pecho todo lo que deseaban decirse.

¿Alguno lo diría?

 _Tal vez, sí._

― **Erza** ―rompió Jellal el silencio―. **Cuando recibí el indulto real, yo… no sentí la liberación que pensé sentiría.**

― **Jellal, tu…** ―la manera en que frunció el ceño y achicó la mirada con una luz llena de preocupación lo hizo sonreír y eso la descolocó a ella.

― **Antes de que me regañes** ―la interrumpió y la diversión era demasiado obvia en su voz―, **te estoy contando esto porque me di cuenta que desde hace mucho yo ya era libre** ―Erza le miró atenta―. **No sé desde cuándo, tal vez desde que me dijiste que debía atesorar mi vida, o desde que me diste tu perdón y me extendiste tu mano** ―como alentado por sus palabras Jellal estiró su mano y tomó la enguantada de ella―. **Era yo quien me mantenía prisionero y encadenado a una falsa oscuridad, y sé que hice bien en buscar crear un mundo mejor y redimirme a mí mismo con acciones y ayudar a los demás chicos, pero también sé que he sido arrogante y egoísta en la manera de hacer las cosas…** ―calló un momento y apretó con algo de fuerza la mano de ella quien respondió con un apretón similar.

 _Yo estoy contigo._

Las palabras que una vez dijesen ambos en distintas épocas de sus vidas llenaron su mente.

― **Yo diría que has sido un terco** ―dijo ella con una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios a la misma velocidad que lagrimas caían como pequeños luceros por sus ojos―. **Te has hecho las cosas más difíciles de lo que debieron ser.**

― **Lo hice** ―aceptó él, su mano libre de nuevo se encaminó a la mejilla de ella y se maravilló en que a pesar del frío de la noche y la humedas de sus lágrimas, seguían increíblemente cálidas―. **Y también lo hice para ti** ―Erza asintió con una carcajada que brotó libre de su pecho.

― **Ha sido difícil** ―admitió, nada en su vida había sido realmente fácil―, **pero dije que estaría contigo y lo seguiré estando.**

― **Aún no tengo el tiempo que te mereces, Erza. Los viajes y…**

Erza rompió a reír y Jellal parpadeó confundido.

― **¿Cuándo el tiempo y la distancia han sido problema para nosotros?** ―su sonrisa era tan pura y sus palabras tan sinceras que Jellal sintió su alma arrodillarse ante ella.

― **Nunca…** ―le respondió con un hilo de voz―. **Solo no quiero que por mí…**

― **Soy una mujer libre, ¿siempre lo deseaste para mí no? ¿Ser libre? ¿Lo recuerdas? Era lo que el niño que conocí quería para todos nosotros. La capacidad de vivir según nuestras propias decisiones** ―le recordó con un adorable frunce de nariz, el mago fue incapaz de contradecirle esa verdad, era lo que él había deseado cada día en esa isla, ni los azotes casi diarios habían hecho dudar a ese niño de que se podía lograr algo tan maravilloso como eso―. **Ese niño me salvó, y le creí y le sigo creyendo.** **Así que yo decido a quien esperar y por quien desvelarme y gastar mi tiempo pensando o mi vida...** _ **amando.**_ **Deja de tratar de decidir por mí** ―Jellal se avergonzó por su confesión y por la certeza de lo que ella había dicho―. **Y tú, Jellal…** ―la mano de ella que no sujetaba con cariño y firmeza la de él se elevó a su rostro y quitó la capucha―. **También eres un hombre libre. Puedes vivir la vida que quieras, ya una vez me dijiste que ya no huirías ¿era eso verdad?**

― **Lo era** ―su voluntad sucumbió ante la ternura de su caricia en el tatuaje de su rostro, solo esa caricia lo hacía sentir más vivo que en cualquier otro lapso de su tiempo lejos de ella―, **y lo es… No te mentí sobre eso.**

― **Y aunque lo hubieses hecho no me habrías engañado** ―con algo de travesura destellando en sus orbes café habló―. **Siempre has sido mal mentiroso.**

Apenado, al saber a qué mentira en particular se refería ella desvió su vista a un lado y después soltó un bufido derrotado.

― **Al menos quiero que sepas** ―empezó volviendo de nuevo a mirarla―, **que cuando te prometí que viviría por la persona más importante de mi vida, me refería a ti** ―esta vez fue el turno de él de divertirse al verla ponerse tan roja con su cabello.

― **Y-yo…** ―boqueó incapaz de decir algo coherente.

Jellal volvió a reír encantado ante esa adorable imagen y ya que la tenía de la mano la encaminó con cariño.

― **Ven, hay un hermoso lugar que podría gustarte** ―Erza no podía ni responder así que solo caminó a su lado, a unos metros, internándose por el pequeño bosquecillo, una pequeña loma en medio de un claro que permitía ver la tela nocturna llena de estrellas los recibió, y Jellal la llevó hasta allí, sentándola a su lado.

Manteniéndose muy cerca de ella.

 _Como siempre deseó haber estado._

― **Tengo que partir en la madrugada** ―comenzó a explicar, su mano aún sosteniendo la de ella―. **Pero, desearía pasar hasta ese momento contigo, claro, si tú quieres, p-pero** ―agregó nervioso―. **N-no te sientas obligada, sé que yo no…**

― **¡QUIERO!** ―ella respondió tan rápido y fuerte que un par de búhos que ululaban en unos árboles cercanos aletearon asustados y Erza volvió a ponerse roja―. **Es decir… y-yo… sí… y-yo…**

― **Quieres…** ―dijo él divertido, compadeciéndose del bochorno que la embargaba. Esa Erza espontanea, sincera y fuerte era lo que más amaba en el mundo―. **Estaré honrado de tenerte a mi lado. Por cierto…** ―agregó―. **Te ves increíblemente hermosa** ―la mujer no creyó poder sonrojarse más pero sí que pudo―. **Pero debes tener frío…** _ **Ven**_ ―la jaló de la mano con cariño para que se acercara a él.

― **Yo, n-no…** ―iba a negar pero luego respiró hondo y asintió, la verdad se había olvidado del frío, pero ella era una mujer libre, y por eso era libre de buscar el calor que ella anhelaba y que él quería ofrecerle―. **Gracias…** ―susurró contra él cuando Jellal colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y de un movimiento rápido y elegante la acunó contra su pecho y entre sus piernas, sus brazos rodeándola de manera protectora y su capa de viaje fungiendo de cobija para ambos.

― **Yo también estoy para ti** , **Erza** ―dijo en un murmullo―. **Creo que para eso nací.**

― **Jellal…**

― **Cuando sea el tiempo, no dejaré tu lado nunca más** ―se atrevió a confesarle―. **No será mucho, no solo yo deseo seguir el verdadero camino a la redención, Meredy quiere buscar a Ultear, Richard desea ver a su hermano y predicar en la catedral de Kardia, Sorano quiere volver a estar con su hermana, Macbeth y Sawyer tienen sus propios planes lejos de Crime Sorcière, y Erik** ―soltó una risita―, **bueno, a él es a quien mejor entiendo.**

― **¿P-por qué?** ―Nerviosa pero igual de curiosa por lo dicho por el azulado, preguntó.

― **Porque él…** ―Jellal la apegó más a sí mismo y se inclinó a susurrarle al oído―, **él también quiere estar con la mujer que ama, así como yo deseo usar esta vida para estar al lado de la mujer que amo, vivirla contigo,** _ **Scarlet**_ **…**

Erza volteó a mirarlo y su corazón se desbocó cuando luego de ver la miel de sus ojos brillar de verdad para ella, los labios de él se posaron en los suyos.

Y ella no permitió que esa sorpresa le impidiese devolverle la intensidad de su caricia.

 _Mas el sol salió más rápido de lo que deseó nunca._

Cuando el naranja se volvió escarlata, Jellal dejó de acariciar su cabello y la escoltó a su nuevo hogar, uno que había comprado luego de toda la guerra, un lugar propio que estaba segura ya era de ambos.

― **Es un lindo lugar** ―le comentó Jellal cuando pudo observar la totalidad de la fachada de la casa nueva de Erza.

― **Creo que le faltan algunas flores** ―le confesó con el ceño fruncido señalándole el jardín casi desierto―, **pero es un hogar** ―le afirmó ella y algo dubitativa agregó―. **¿Po-podrías considerarlo también tu hogar?**

¿Era de un sueño eso que escuchaba?

 _No, no lo era. Aunque pareciese._

Jellal enredó su mano en su cabello en esa adorada seda escarlata y la atrajo hasta sí mismo para besarla de nuevo.

 _¿Cómo responderle de otra manera?_

Ni siquiera sabía si habían palabras suficientes para responder lo que ella le acababa de decir.

 _Lo que acababa de ofrecerle, lo que acababa de darle._

Para cuando el escarlata, el rosa y el amarillo abandonaron el cielo, Jellal Fernandes había partido.

… _Pero le prometió traer flores, cada día que volviese junto a ella y a su hogar…_

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Las rosas rojas de él eran muchas, eran grandes y hermosas.

 _Aunque cada que le daba una insistía en que eran escarlatas._

Subían casi salvajes desde el suelo hasta el pórtico de la ventana y llenaban la habitación del más dulce de los aromas.

 _De los más hermosos recuerdos._

Erza observó cada día y noche desde la ventana de su habitación el pequeño caminito que daba a su puerta, esperó, deseó, y pidió porque el cruzase ese sendero hasta volver junto a ella.

 _Todos y cada uno de los días._

Esa mañana observó el caminito con una sonrisa y luego volteó su mirada al espejo mientras peinaba ese cabello que él tanto adoraba acariciar y ella adoraba dejarlo hacerlo.

― **Una damita escarlata lista** ―la interrumpió una gentil voz desde la puerta de su habitación―. **Y ahora yo y ella nos preguntamos si mamá nos acompañará a comprar el pastel del cumpleaños… ¿Cierto, mi pequeña?**

Erza observó a su esposo desbordante de felicidad mientras sostenía a su pequeña y sonriente hija en brazos, radiante se apresuró a ellos y los envolvió en un casi asfixiante abrazo que le fue devuelto entre risas y besos.

 _Su amor y paciencia se había convertido en una familia._

Ya la espera había terminado.

… _Ya no había tiempo separados, ni distancia que los alejase…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿Lagrimas? ¿Reclamos?**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
